GalaxyShipping
by phoenix-aura-fende
Summary: Happens on or after or before Zero-G. It depends on the anime. After 7 years, many people believe that the Legendary Blader, Ginga Hagane is now dead. But is he really dead? A murderer appears...And a lot of old friends, new friends and rivals show up too. Metal Fusion, Metal Masters, Metal Fury and Zero-G characters.
1. Chapter 1: Ginga is Dead

**First fanfic ever! SO please REVIEW!**

**Happens on or after or before Zero-G. It depends on what will happen on Zero-G.**

* * *

**Character Ages:**

**Madoka- 20**

**Tsubasa- 24**

**Ginga- 21**

**Yu- 15**

**Kenta- 15**

**Kyoya- 22**

**Benkei- 22**

**Ryusei/Ryo- about 40 + or 50+**

* * *

It was 1:30 am in Metal Bey City. The streets were quiet and everyone had gone to sleep except for one certain person.

"Ugh. I really need to sleep now. But I can't leave this bey right here. I wish the little girl would have taken care of his poor thing much better." Madoka said partly yawning.

The streets were cold and no one seems to be awake. Madoka was just fixing a girl's bey. She might have battled too roughly with the poor thing.

After a few more minutes...

"I'm done!" sounds of joy escaped from her mouth. She fix her tools, gave the bey a last check then she headed for the showers to freshen up. Madoka grabbed a towel then headed for the bathroom. She looked at her own reflection on the mirror. She realized how much she changed from a kid to a 20 year old lady.

She took her clothes off and took a shower. After that, she went to her bedroom. She got some clothes from her closet. She dressed up and brushed her hair. She was about to climb the bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Huh?" she thought. "Maybe I'm just hearing things." She said.

"Hey are you still open?" the voice said from outside. "Okay, now I'm scared." Madoka said still thinking it was a ghost." Another knock came from the door. "Or maybe it's just another costumer, _Who would be up here this late? _Or maybe it's Yu or Kenta _Why would they be awake at this hour? _Tsubasa? _He's a morning person so he is suppose to be sleeping now._ Kyoya or Benkei? _Why would they even come here?" _

Madoka got up her bed. She was wearing a white silky nightgown. She headed for the door to know who it was. "I'm coming, just wait for a second." She said with an annoyed tone.

She grabbed the doorknob then twist it. She first saw was a red-haired guy. He looks really familiar. She just couldn't put a finger it. It was still a blur.

When she saw who that person was. She hug that person with tears falling from her eyes. "Where-where have you been Ginga? Kenta told me you were abroad but the WBBA couldn't find you and we thought that you're dead! Where have you been? I miss you so much!"

Then, that person said. "Excuse me Ms. Amano but I am not Ginga Hagane."

"Oh." she said with a really humiliated face. "Ryusei? What are you doing here." Madoka said obviously shocked. She was rubbing the tears from her eyes. She was ashamed and at the same time humiliated.

"Well, it's something about Ginga." Ryo said. A moment of silence was between those two. "What about him?" Madoka said in an irritated voice. Like she was not caring at all. But deep inside she liked Ginga. She was hiding this from him, from everyone all these years. She just acted all motherly to him. She was hiding it all this time.

"He's dead."

_Madoka's thoughts:_

_What! No! It can't be! He's still alive! He's alive. I know he is. He is just somewhere! He can't be dead! Oh Ginga where are you?_

Tears started to form on her eyes. One by one, the tears drop from her eyes. She was just still there. She didn't know what she will say. She didn't know what she will do.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Please R & R**

**Author's Note:**

**Like it. Review it. **

**I'm so sorry it was so short. I wrote it for only 30 mins. **


	2. Chapter 2: A Hill beside a Lake Part 1

**Second Chapter is here!**

**Chapter 2: A Hill beside a Lake (so stupidly named cause I can't think of a good chapter name)**

* * *

Ginga was lying on a hill near a lake. It was breezy and the trees were swaying. The moon's reflection shone on the water and the stars were sparkling up in the sky.

It was another normal night for Ginga. Sleeping on a hill.

The WBBA and the media were after him for years. Just to get an interview with him. He liked being interview though with having fame and fortune but he doesn't like being told what to say during an interview and the invasion of your private life. Like the time he was taking a shower, after he was done taking a shower, he went out of the bathroom, then he found himself surrounded by news reporters everywhere. Or maybe the time he was invited to a talk show. "Sir, here is the script for the show." a man said to him. "Script?" Ginga asked confused. "Yeah, the script, everything is fixed here."

He just sick of those _interviews_ and he escaped Metal Bey City.

He told Kenta he was training abroad. A good lie though. But, it was hard lying to his bestfriend. He really just have to LIE. He went to travel Japan, searching for stronger beys to battle.

While he was travelling, he saw a newspaper that says "Legendary Blader Ginga Hagane Dead"

He said to himself "What the Hell." He was still alive. But the media thought he was dead for just being gone for seven years. You could always blame them. Spreading false justice everywhere.

* * *

-it wasn't actually false justice

"Ryo Hagane speaking"

"Hello, Mr. Hagane, this is Akahana."

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Ryo asked politely.

"We found your son Mr. Hagane."

"Great! Where is he." Ryo's smile appeared on his face.

"We found him in a toxic pool near a nuclear factory." Akahana said plainly

"T_T"Ryo's thoughts_ "Among the places he could die, why a toxic pool near a nuclear factory?"_

__**Author's Note: Want to know what happens? Wait for a bonus chapter.**

* * *

Soon after that, he started using a new name every new town he travelled. He still liked his name "Ginga Hagane". But he couldn't use it anymore cause' many people think he's dead.

On one town he travelled to, a WBBA agent asked him "Hey Sir, have you met anyone named Ginga Hagane?" Ginga was laughing on the inside. How could this _agent_ have no idea who is Ginga Hagane? Ginga was still wearing his signature looks. His Pegasus headband, long white scraf, orange shirt and blue jacket, black pants and red shoes. "Nope. I'm just travelling around the country." Ginga said to the agent. "Ok Sir, but if you met anyone named 'Ginga Hagane' report to the WBBA sir." The agent told him before he left. "What a dork."

~Back at the WBBA

"Sir, we haven't found Ginga Hagane." the agent told Tsubasa. "It's been seven years since he just disappeared. I'm sure he's just somewhere out there." Tsubasa said to the agent. "Sir, it would be hard to find Ginga since he is a Pegasus." the agent said to Tsubasa. Tsubasa made a confused face. "What?" he said. "Sir, Ginga the pegasus, can fly. Since, pegasus flies right?" the agent said.

"You idiot. Ginga is a human. He's bey is a Pegasus. Big Bang Pegasus. And why would I even ask you to find a pegasus." Tsubasa said with crossed brows. "Oh. That makes sense." the agent said while scratching the back of his head. "Here's a picture of him." Tsubasa said while handing the agent a picture of Ginga. "Sir, this is the same person I asked in a village on northern Japan." he said with a surprised tone. "But when I asked him if he saw someone named "Ginga Hagane", he said 'no'." the agent continued.

"So there is one thing we know. He is in Japan." Tsubasa said.

~Back at Ginga

He staring lazily into the skies. The stars showing a constellation, the lake sparkling, the trees swaying, it was just perfect. He is usually up during this time at night but he used to have someone with him. Madoka stays up until this late just to finish fixing a bey.

"Madoka." Ginga said staring into the skies before falling asleep.

~with Madoka at the B-Pit

Tears escaped her eyes. She was on her soft queen-sized bed. Ryo left minutes ago after telling her the terrible news.

"Ginga." she said sobbing into a sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**This wasn't much of a chapter cause it's so short. I'm sorry. But at least it got 500+ words!**

**Please R&R...**

**I ENABLED ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3: A cute girl and an old friend

**Thanks for all the reviews and I wish to see more soon. **

**I decided to change the title to Chapter 3 cause' I said so.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nichi my OC.**

**Warning: OC exists here but she only exists in this chapter. She's CUTEEE : 3**

* * *

"Hello!" a little girl about the age of eight said to Ginga. Ginga woked up. He blinked his eyes twice until what he saw was already clear. He saw the little girl.

"Wah! Who are you!" he said with a surprised tone. "My name is Nichi. I'm from the village across the lake. How about you. Who are you?" Nichi said curiously. She looked at him weirdly.

Ginga looked at Nichi and gave a smile. "I'm Ginga...uh wait I'm-" he got cut off by Nichi. "Hi Ginga!" Nichi said with a happy tone. "Nice to meet you Ginga!" Nichi said as she shake Ginga's hand weirdly.

"_Man, she sounds a lot like Yu" _Ginga thought. "Come and I'll show you to the village! Tsubasa must be happy to see someone like you. Our village is hidden, so not much visitors come here." Nichi said grabbing Ginga's arm. "Tsubasa?" Ginga said with a surprised tone. "Yes, my cousin, Tsubasa Otori. He's here on the village. But, he's just visiting for a while." Nichi said innocently.

"Sorry Nichi, but I can't come." Ginga said letting go of Nichi's hands. "But why?" Nichi said looking back at Ginga. "It's nothing. I just can't come." Ginga said to the little girl.

"Nichi. Where are you?" a male voice shouted from not so far from where they were standing. "I'm here Tsubasa! And someone's with me." Nichi shouted back. "That's Tsubasa, Ginga." Nichi looked back at Ginga. "Huh? Ginga, where'd you go?" Nichi said looking left and right for Ginga.

"Nichi, there you are. Your mom was looking for you." Tsubasa running towards Nichi. "Oh. Is that so." Nichi said looking at him. "Who's the person with you, Nichi?" Tsubasa asked. "He's name is Ginga. I saw him sleeping on that hill." Nichi said pointing to the hill. "Does he look like this?" Tsubasa asked as he handed Nichi a picture. "Yes. This is him. Do you know him?" Nichi asked her older cousin. "Yes. I know him." Tsubasa said.

* * *

Tsubasa dialled a phone number from his cellphone. "Hello, Madoka Amano speaking." "Hey Madoka, it's Tsubasa." He said with a smile on his face. "Hey Tsubasa. Why did you call?" Madoka asked. "I found-" Tsubasa rethought what he was going to say since Madoka knows that Ginga died. "Um...nothing...I got to go...Bye." Tsubasa hang up the phone. "That was weird." Madoka said confused.

* * *

"That was a close one." Ginga said running as far as he can from the village. "I have no idea that was Tsubasa's cousin!" Ginga shouted as he blamed himself. He ran as fast as he can until he stopped by a tree to catch his breath.

"What do you know. It's Ginga." Kyoya said as he hangs upside-down from the tree branch. "Kyoya?" Ginga asked confused. "What are you doing here?" Ginga added. "You might want to lean on your right." Kyoya said. "Okkkeeeyy." Ginga said then he leaned on his right.

From the distance, a beyblade spinning fastly was going towards Kyoya. Kyoya caught it with his palm then he got off the tree branch.

"Finding you. That's what I'm doing." Kyoya said to Ginga who has a confused face.

"You've been gone for seven years Ginga and of course I still wanted to fight you with my Leone." Kyoya said as he walked. "Is Benkei with you?" Ginga asked his long-lost friend. "Nope. He's working in Metal Bey City." Kyoya said.

"So. Why did you leave?" Kyoya asked Ginga with a Kyoya-style face. "It's a long story." Ginga said.

* * *

"Next time, Zero, take better care of your bey. This poor thing has limits you know." Madoka said as she was fixing Samurai Ifraid. "Where's Mal?" Madoka asked Zero. "She went somewhere." Zero said confused.

_Zero and Mal reminds me of Ginga and...me...when we were kids. I wish I could see him one more time._

"Madoka? Madoka? Hello..." Zero said as he waved his hand in front of Madoka's face. "Wh-what?" Madoka said snapping back into reality. "I said I'm going to head to Benkei's. What's up with you?" Zero asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about Ginga." Madoka said.

"Remember the time when you told me that you and Ginga were bestfriends?" Zero asked her. "Yeah. Why?" Madoka asked him. "Are you sure you were just _bestfriends_?" Zero teased Madoka. "What did you say?" Madoka said as she was about to get mad. "N-Nothing! I'll head to Benkei now! Be back later!" Zero said as he ran outside as fast as he could.

* * *

**Q: Why did Zero asked Madoka to fix Samurai Ifraid when he has Mal?  
****A: Full answer will be revealed on Chapter 4. This is partly the answer:**

**Zero,**

**I'll be going somewhere for a while. I won't be back till' tonight.**

**If you need help fixing Samurai Ifraid, just go and ask Madoka, she'll help you out.**

**If I ain't back, something bad might had happened to me.**

**-Mal**

* * *

"So, why did you leave again?" Kyoya asked while he was walking with Ginga. "Interviews. Invasion of my private life. The media. Advertisements. And everything else." Ginga said as he sighed. "So that's the reason why you left?" Kyoya asked him.

Ginga and Kyoya were walking on a grassy field. It was almost dark. And Kyoya wasn't used to sleeping by nature. He usually sleeps with abandoned buildings and construction sites.

"Where are we going again?" Kyoya asked in an annoying tone. "I don't know." Ginga said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Please R&R**

**What do you think? Still short? **

**By the way, Kyoya slept on top of a tree while Ginga slept somewhere near the tree. And if you are thinking they sort-of did something then this fanfiction is not meant for you. I'm keeping it Rated T. I'm not a fan of yaoi. Sorry.**


	4. BONUS CHAPTER of Chapter 1 and 2

**BONUS CHAPTER OF GALAXYSHIPPING Chapters 1-2**

**#GalaxyShipping**

* * *

**This is the one that happened before Chapter 1. Before Ryo went to the B-Pit**

"Ryo Hagane speaking"

"Hello, Mr. Hagane, this is Akahana."

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Ryo asked politely.

"We found your son Mr. Hagane."

"Great! Where is he." Ryo's smile appeared on his face.

"We found him in a toxic pool near a nuclear factory." Akahana said plainly

"T_T"Ryo's thoughts_ "Among the places he could die, why a toxic pool near a nuclear factory?"_

~At the place where Akahana is staying

Akahana walked to the examining room where Ryo was looking at the dead body. Akahana has long, straight black hair tied in a bun. She is wearing glasses and and a laboratory coat. If you look closely, you could see she's wearing stylish black high-heeled boots.

"Mr. Hagane, we cannot verify if this is really your son but we found traces of red hair and he has a Pegasus beyblade on his hand." Akahana said.

"Why can't you perform some DNA tests?" Ryo asked.

"Sir, we are trying to find a way to perform that test. The body was covered with toxic and dangerous chemicals. Most of the DNA were damaged or transformed. The skin looks normal but its properties aren't the same." Akahana said.

"We will do our best to see if this is your son. This is possibly murder Mr. Hagane. For the mean time, tell his friends, he's dead. We don't want spies and assassins interrupting us."

"Ok. But won't that be hard on his friends." Ryo asked thinking positively _"That is not my son."_

"Sorry sir, you really have to. We have a lot of spy problems here especially that your son is the no.1 blader."

* * *

**What happened to Ginga: before Chapter 2**

"I'm really tired." Ginga complained as he yawned. he was walking on a forest finding a good place to stay. "I can't believe that girl was so addicted to me."

~FLASHBACK- this happens a while ago

"YOU ARE MY HUSBAND AND I'M YOUR BRIDE! KISS ME!" a blond girl wearing a wedding dress chasing Ginga said.

"I NEVER PROPOSED TO YOU, I JUST MET YOU AND I'LL NEVER WILL BE YOUR HUSBAND!" Ginga said running.

"AND IF I DID PROPOSED TO SOMEONE, IT WOULDN'T BE YOU! IT WOULD BE SOMEONE I LIKE AND HER NAME IS MADOKA!" Ginga shouted running.

-END OF FLASHBACK

"A Hill." he said realizing there was a hill beside a peaceful lake.

"Maybe I should stay here for the night."

* * *

**Phoenix says:**

**I'm working on the 4th chapter and it's written on 7 intermediate papers. I can't update guys. Sorry. I have a lot of school work! Don't worry, I'll still continue this lovely story. **

**P.S. Demure and Nile appears on Chapter 4 and Yu and Kenta appears on Chapter 5. Mysterious murderer will be revealed on Chapter 4.**

* * *

_**About the story:**_

_**Do you think Nichi, Tsubasa's cousin, that appeared on Chapter 3, should appear again?**_

_**Do you think Akahana should appear again as someone you least expected?**_

_**I'm having an OC review here! Put what you think if the OC's should be on another chapter again on your reviews or pm that to me. : 3**_


End file.
